The Chess Game
by kittcoe339
Summary: Slade challenges Robin to a chess game to save the city. Kinda suspenseful, kinda funny. Enjoy! One-shot!


**AN: Random Fanfic idea that came to mind. They might be slightly out of character in here, but I just thought this was be slightly humorist slightly suspenseful. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Robin glared at the screen that held the face of his most dangerous and most persistent enemy.

"Slade." Robin hissed. "What do you want?"

"I want many things, Robin. But today, I want to initiate a challenge." Slade replied mockingly. "Around the city, there are multiple bombs placed on faults of buildings. With a push of the button, I can bring all these buildings crashing down ontop of your beloved citizens." Slade waved the triggered in front of the camera as a few screen shots of some of the bomb's location were also showed. The titans glowered at him.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded again.

"It's simple. I want a chess game." Slade said. The titans all stopped and looked at each other in shock. Did he just say a chess game?

"You want a what?" Beastboy asked.

"I've initiated a chess game between me and Robin. If he wins, your city is safe. If he loses, the city will fall into chaos." Slade explained.

No one seemed to understand. Was Slade even being serious right now?

"Is that a no, Robin?" Slade asked holding up the detonator. Robin blinked in surprise at the threat.

"Tell me where." He finally said, but his voice held the confusion that was written on the rest of the team's faces.

"You'll have five minutes to prepare, but the game will be virtual since I cannot trust you to be in the same room with me and actually comply. I'll be in touch." Slade then clicked off the transmission.

"Okay… That was just extra weird." Beastboy pointed out.

"So what's the plan?" Cyborg asked looking to Robin. Robin sighed trying to get the shock to wear off.

"I guess I'm going to have to play chess with him. Meanwhile the rest of you will search the city for the bombs and try to either evacuate the buildings or deactivate the bombs." Robin said. Raven pulled up the snap shots of the buildings from the transmission.

"We'll start with these and then check the rest." Raven suggested.

"I'll keep him stalled as long as I can." Robin assured his team.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle playing chess with Slade, man?" Cyborg asked concerned.

"I don't have much choice." Robin muttered. "Now, Starfire, Raven try and track down Slade to get the detonator, cyborg and Beastboy, take care of the bombs." Robin ordered. Then titans then left to do their work. It had been a long time since Robin had played chess. He had been very good in the past, but somehow Robin didn't think he'd be good enough to beat a mastermind at his own game.

Robin was pacing the living room when Slade called back. "Before we begin, we should set some ground rules." Slade said. "So that you're not planning on simply stalling the whole game, we both will have up to one minute per move. If the minute is up and we have no moved, it means we have forfeited. There will be no time outs or bathroom breaks. Do not try and sabotage the game or it's an automatic loss. Now then, I'll allow you to make the first move." Slade said as a board appeared on the screen next to Slade. The timer begin counting down from one minute as Robin stared at the pieces. He'd have to take advantage of the complete minute to give them extra time.

"No pressure or anything, Robin, but the entire city's counting on you." Slade reminded him. Robin glared at the screen.

"Shut up. Is that your plan? Try to psych me out so I'll lose?" Robin asked bitterly.

"Of course not. I wouldn't need to do anything, but you'll still lose." Slade replied and Robin could almost hear the smirk in his voice. It was down to thirty seconds and Robin already knew what piece he wanted to move but was trying to look at the board as if deciding. "I'll give you a hint Robin. On your first move you can only move your pawns or your knight." Slade teased.

"I'm aware." Robin replied. "I have played chess before."

"Then this should be an interesting game no doubt." Slade said. Ten seconds. Robin decided now would be a fine time to move his piece. He moved out the pawn in front of his left knight. The timer stopped on his side and started counting down on Slade's side. Slade of course didn't take very long to move his piece. Within five seconds, his pawn in front of his right bishop was moved. The clock was started back up on Robin's side.

The next few minutes were played the same way. Slade only took about five seconds to complete his move whereas Robin took the complete minute to make each move. Yet within five minutes of the game, Slade had lost a pawn but Robin had lost two pawns and a bishop. Slade was ruthless and so within five minutes of the game, Robin was no longer taking the full minute to stall, he was taking it to actually try and form a plan that could somehow slip pass Slade's defenses. Slade of course mocked him the whole time reminding him of his city he had to save and saying things like 'that was a rash move, Robin.' The next ten minutes Robin switched to complete defense the whole time. He felt a sense of small victory when he was able to block Slade without losing any pieces. But pieces were starting to disappear as the game went on and very few came from Slade's side.

"What's the matter, Robin?" Slade asked as Robin nearly screamed in frustration as Slade took his rook. "Not having fun?" He asked amused.

"I might've had more fun with this is you were threatening the city like a psycho!" Robin hissed.

"How else was I supposed to see where your strategy skills were currently?" Slade asked.

"Don't you see them when we're out saving the city from your destruction?" Robin demanded staring at the chess board as if it would give him the answer.

"I see your strategy on how to lead four people. This is leading an army. And so far, you've let a lot of your army die." Slade mused.

"What is this to you, anyway? What joy do you get by challenging a 16 year old to play chess against you and then blowing up a city if he loses?" Robin demanded.

"Are you saying you're going to lose?" Slade asked teasingly.

Robin glared looking for any opening in the chess game that would allow him to over take Slade. Slade defenses were spread perfectly and Robin could almost see that he was screwed. He wondered if the team had gotten everyone out of the buildings yet. Robin wanted to check his communicator to see, but knew he couldn't.

"Do you enjoy being a hero?" Slade asked pulling Robin from his thoughts. "Do you enjoy knowing you can't save them all no matter how hard you try?"

Robin made his move. "Do you enjoy being a villain? Do you enjoy causing unlimited destruction and death in your wake?"

"I do. It has it's perks." Slade replied. Robin narrowed is eyes.

"Like living your life alone forever?" Robin challenged.

"Well if you feel so bad for me living alone, you're free to come be my apprentice." Slade mused. "The offer still stands."

"Never." Robin spat hatefully. "You won't win!"

"Actually, Robin, I have. Checkmate." Slade said moving his queen to ensnare the white king in a trap. Robin's eyes widen at the board. "Your chess skills aren't as good as I hoped. I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"Rematch me!" Robin almost pleaded.

"And not hold to my promise? That would be dishonorable." Slade tsked holding the detonator in the camera's view.

"It's more dishonorable to blow up buildings!" Robin shouted.

"Well, let's hope that your friends have evacuated them." Slade said. He clicked the button and Robin shouted 'no' at the same time. The bombs went off and Robin could only watch from the window as the smoke rose up in the air. But then something strange seem to happen as he saw letters in the smoke. It read, 'happy birthday'. Robin stared shocked.

"I didn't think you'd take an actual present, so this will have to be the best way to wish it to you." Slade said from the camera that was still on. Robin just stared with his mouth wide open. "I'll take it you like it. I thought it suit better than a card. Well, happy birthday, Robin." Slade said almost cheerfully as the transmission went off.


End file.
